


Can it work?

by JaanJauregui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaanJauregui/pseuds/JaanJauregui
Summary: Y/n is dealing with love problems, she is in love with her best friend Zayn, but he just broke up with one of her closest friends, does she risks friendships for love? Or is she going to keep it in her?





	

I cant risk my friendship with Ana, I know she dumped Zayn, but that is still breaking the #1 rule of friendship, never date each other exes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and English is not my first Language, so feedback is welcome!


End file.
